


How Not to React Upon Discovering Your Best Friend is a Demon by Ryan Bergara

by ghostyspook



Series: you do the math, you expect the trouble [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Shane Madej, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ryan's POV of my first demon fic lol, anyway there's no smut in this, don't show this to ryan or shane or sara fyi, i wrote this and it's garbage but i'm still hammering out the smut sooo, it's basically the same thing but with more details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyspook/pseuds/ghostyspook
Summary: Ryan's POV of the other work in this series.Basically, Ryan's finds out his best friend is a demon, and does what all of us would realistically do in that circumstance; freak the fuck out!





	How Not to React Upon Discovering Your Best Friend is a Demon by Ryan Bergara

**Author's Note:**

> So there were a few people asking for Ryan's POV and I thought hey why the hell not, I have essays I don't want to work on!
> 
> Thanks for all the support on the last one lol y'all great!

Finding out that Shane was a demon had… thrown Ryan for a loop, a little bit, but at the same time it hadn’t. They had worked side by side for four years. He had read every fan theory online about Shane being a lot of things; a demon, a chaotic trickster god, a vampire, everyone seemed to have an insane fascination with Shane’s specific brand of weird. 

Because that was just it, really, Shane had always been… weird… to some people. Ryan obviously wasn’t one of those people, he had never felt uncomfortable around Shane as far as he could remember. Shane was someone that he got along with so instantly and easily, that for the first while of knowing each other he had considered platonic soulmates to be completely 100% real.

And then their dynamic had… shifted for Ryan. 

Shane joining the show and replacing Brent just because Ryan had asked, just because he had said he needed someone to work on it with him, had… hit something inside Ryan that he wasn’t sure how he felt about. None of Ryan’s other friends were really as ride or die, as down to do whatever together as Shane was. There were nights where Ryan would just be bored and all he would have to do is ASK and Shane would be down for a movie instantly, like he was willing to drop everything for Ryan at any time. 

So yeah, there was something different about Shane that Ryan couldn’t put his finger on, and his willingness to do seemingly… anything for Ryan was something… nice. Something nice. Something that made his heart swell, made him blush and come up slow during their bits, made him close his eyes at night and think of what it would be like if he had Shane with him more of the time, all the time. 

If Shane would do… other things for him with the same willingness, the same eager need to make Ryan happy that he could feel within their dynamic.

Throughout the years nothing and no one had made Ryan feel safer than Shane had, any stress he had around him seemed to melt away, easier than anything he had ever known. When Shane crashed at his house after a night of binging Tom Cruise’s greatest hits, he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, like his body was aware that he was safe around Shane. 

Every feeling of safety that he had felt was lost the instant he saw the footage from their second stint at the Winchester House. All the eagerness to review footage with Shane left so quickly he was sure he had whiplash, because the Shane he was seeing on the attic monitor camera was… not his Shane. That couldn’t be… Ryan’s Shane. 

Ryan was pretty sure his Shane didn’t have glowing golden eyes, or long horns that curled around the side of his face, or large feathery wings that were so dark they looked like they had been coated in fucking vantablack or some shit, and Ryan’s Shane definitely wasn’t able to summon ghosts at a whim and then choke them out into grey dust.   
Except, you know, apparently Ryan’s Shane could. 

It took a couple watch throughs for Ryan to realize that Shane talked throughout the clip, not just the beginning pieces. It took a while to realize probably because Shane’s voice was so low as he spoke, low and scraping with a thousand tones, none that Ryan was able to recognize as normal Shane. And in those low tones, Shane was terrifying. Shane was threatening ghosts for even speaking to Ryan, was slamming them into nothingness just because they had-had said something through the spirit box, was snarling like a fucking monster. 

And it wa scaring the shit out of him, because this Shane was taking no prisoners, was destroying ghosts, had his teeth bared and eyes flashing, like a monster out of a horror movie, like a monster out of the Harry Potter universe; in such lifelike detail that it felt like he was right there. 

God, he had slept in the same bed as Shane. Shane had been in his house, had met his parents. Shane had sat next to him for four years, made him coffee, got him food, joked with him for hours, fought over popcorn, and he had been… this the entire time. 

Ryan is aware that he’s shaking, but he can’t stop, because his best friend is a demon, his best friend is a fucking monster and he’s on his way to Ryan’s house as he reviews this footage, and his mind is scrambling faster than it ever had before. He was sure he had a rosary in his apartment somewhere, maybe some holy water by his suitcase, he was sure he had something to protect himself-

His door swung open and Shane strolled on through, and Ryan was aware of him, but he knew that if he looked up he would lose it, would see nothing but those golden eyes and those teeth-

“Hey man, anything that I’ll find compelling this round? Any full body ghosties?”

Ryan jumps so hard he nearly falls of the couch and he snaps his gaze up to Shane, and nearly stops because it’s… it’s his Shane, but his Shane… is a demon, and all he can do is scuttle off the couch and back away; glancing in the direction of his bedroom, wondering if he can get over there before Shane gets to him, trying to figure out if there’s even a chance he’ll survive this, and Shane starts talking to him, again, something far away and distant and slowed down somehow, something that he can barely hear, and his thoughts are still scrabbling for something to do, something that can buy him time, and Shane is just standing there, still talking, and Ryan is suddenly so angry at being lied to, being tricked into loving a monster, that he loses it for just a second, and all he can do is shout.

“YOU’RE A FUCKING DEMON! You’re a fucking DEMON and you’ve been lying to me for FOUR FUCKING YEARS, and you waltz into my fucking apartment asking if I’ve seen something on the FOOTAGE??”

Dimly, he’s aware that his neighbours are going to think he’s fucking delusional, are going to file noise complaints, but what he’s more aware of is the fact that he doesn’t care; all he can feel is adrenaline, and anger, and Shane has wide eyes like Ryan had surprised him and he just couldn’t handle it-

“Did you KNOW this would fucking happen?? Have you just been BIDING your fucking time until you could KILL ME??”

Shane has gone silent and is just looking at him, something in his eyes that Ryan can’t place, some sort of acceptance that he doesn’t know how to verbalize, and all it does is make him fucking angrier because this was… this was fucking ridiculous. Ryan still had a demon in his fucking apartment, still had a best friend who had probably been planning on killing him this entire time, and all he can do is take a few steps forward and pull up his shaking finger, ready to fight, ready to do what he has to.

“If you haven’t been wanting to FUCKING MERC me the ENTIRE time we’ve known each other you would’ve TOLD ME THE TRUTH! I let you into my HOUSE! I let a monster into my FUCKING HOUSE-”

And Shane takes a step back, eyes so wide Ryan can barely handle it, and Ryan can’t help but blink because Shane is stepping back from him, shaking like he was the one that was in danger here, like he was the one who could get hurt-

Shane’s phone dropped onto the floor snaps Ryan out of his head, and when he looks back at Shane all he feels is shock, because Shane is crying, his eyes blinking rapidly, his entire body shaking like a dog that’s afraid it’s going to get kicked, and he’s tripped over the carpet and is whining, loud and stressed, and Ryan feels his anger evaporate because this is… this is his Shane, looking stressed and scared and Ryan needs to help him.

He steps closer to Shane and suddenly Shane’s hands are above his own head, and he’s whimpering, like he’s scared of… Ryan.

And just like that any anger Ryan had was gone, because his best friend thought that Ryan was going to hurt him, and it left something aching in his heart that he couldn’t handle.

“Shane?”

Ryan winced at how wavery his voice sounded, how pathetic and nervous, because Shane whimpered like Ryan had hit him, but he couldn’t control his voice so he licked his lips and tried again, begging his voice to stabilize itself.

“Shane, Shane hey I’m not-not gonna hurt you buddy,” and he’s still trembling but Shane is on the floor crying because of him, he has to do something, he has to, so he hesitantly wraps his hand around the back of Shane’s neck, trying to ground him the same way Shane had done to him before, in all those haunted houses.

“Shane, hey it’s okay, it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you, you’re safe, it’s-it’s just me, it’s just Ryan, even if you’re… more than Shane. It’s just us.”

Ryan has never felt less brave in his entire life, because this could all be… a trick. This could either be a trick, or it could be his best friend needing him, and both are equally as daunting. He’s about to keep talking when Shane’s voice reaches his ears, his voice cracked and anxious, the fear so obvious in his voice. 

“Please don’t cage me.”

The sentence snatches Ryan by the neck and tightens, making him feel suddenly like he can’t breathe, because the idea of it feels… sick. It feels gross. Even when he had been angry barely a minute ago he hadn’t wanted… that. 

“What?”

“Please don’t, don’t uh…” Shane hiccups, his eyes shut tight, “don’t use me as proof, please I can’t… I can’t be tortured I just can’t do it, Ryan please, please I know you hate demons more than anyone else on this planet but please, I’ll leave you alone, I’ll-I’ll go somewhere else just please don’t hurt me, I can’t do it, I can’t-” and Shane’s sobbing again, and all Ryan can do is grab him more sturdily from the back of his neck and lean him further into his chest, so that Ryan could rest his head on Shane’s, so he can rub along the back of his neck, provide what little comfort he could as his brain raced to turn over what Shane had said in his brain. 

Shane was scared, first of all, just as scared as Ryan if not more scared, he was still whimpering and whining almost subconsciously, hiccuping into Ryan’s chest, his pain and sadness so evident it made Ryan’s chest ache, just as much as the idea that he would… do that to Shane. 

He allowed himself a split second to dwell on it; Shane in a salt circle, or trap, something, in front of a crowd, Ryan showing him off.

The horror of it hits him so hard he wants to puke, his stomach flipping and turning, his hands tightening just barely on Shane’s neck and head, his eyes closing for just a second, just feeling… Shane. With him, in his arms, where he had wanted him for so long, and he makes up his mind and speaks again, cradling his best friend in his arms on the floor of his living room, at barely 7pm. 

“You know, demons are supposed to be scary,” Shane stiffens in his arms, ready to run, but Ryan continues, feels his voice steady and move forward “and you sure looked scary when you were strangling ghouls in the Winchester House, but you’re my friend, you know.”

Shane sniffles against his shirt in the silence, his left hand curled up in Ryan’s shirt. 

“You were scared, at first. I know you were, I’m sorry I-”

Ryan’s chest clenched, again, guilt swimming through him at the words.“Shane it’s okay, I’m not… mad.”

“You should be.” Shane says, another barely-there whimper winding its way around his words, and Ryan knows instantly that he has to be… himself for a second. Has to prove that he’s not scared of Shane, not anymore.

“Eh,” says Ryan, “it’s debatable.”

Maybe not his best, but Shane knows how much he loved that series. 

Shane laughs a little, wetly, against Ryan’s shoulders, and asks how much Ryan saw. 

It feels like a defining moment. It feels like Ryan can go, “well, I saw you turn into your… self… and didn’t watch any further, we can delete the footage, and move on, and we won’t ever have to talk about how you killed a ghost for flirting with me, killed a ghost for looking at me”.

But Ryan can’t do that. He can’t leave the night like that. He can’t let whatever dynamic they have keep lingering in the back of his mind, so pulls Shane with him up to the couch, his hand steady on his arm, Shane’s one hand still lightly gripping his shirt, and hits play on the footage. 

He doesn’t watch it, really, just waits for the timestamp he had been repeatedly rewatching before Shane had gotten there, and pauses it for the best view. 

When he turns to look at Shane, Ryan sees him staring almost curiously at himself on the screen, idly Ryan wonders if he had ever… seen himself from this angle, from anything outside of a mirror. He waits for Shane to stop examining the footage, piecing the night’s timeline together, until he turns to look at Ryan, unspoken questions making his expression tight and stressed. 

Ryan takes a deep breath, and goes for it. 

“Shane, do you wanna know why I wanted to sleep in separate rooms?” Shane’s response is slow to follow, still hesitant, like he’s not sure why Ryan hasn’t kicked him out yet. 

“I thought it was because maybe you had figured it out and you thought I was a monster and I just… I don’t know. I thought maybe you were tired of putting up with my skepticism.”

Ryan can’t help but roll his eyes because… oh my god… but continues on anyway. “This house was the house where I realized I had a… thing for you. A thing that hasn’t gone away.”

It’s like all of time freezes for a second, while Ryan waits for a response, for the gears in Shane’s head spin, for him to catch up with what Ryan had said to him, what was implied in that statement.

“But even with my, even though I-” Ryan’s heart clenched in his chest again, wondering idly whether this would be a problem they would have later, Shane thinking he was… 

The thought alone causes him to cut Shane off. 

“Well I was having… suspicions. No one can sleep in a haunted house that easily, and no other person could calm me down as quickly as you could, and the way the spirit box would warn me not to leave, or to stay in one place… I don’t know, I caught on. I think seeing it was what kind of uh, threw me for a loop but like… you’re still Shane. You still wrote an entire fucking hotdog series to piss me off, I don’t care about your extra… limbs.”

It’s true more or less, he always knew that there was something about Shane, like he was a Ryan Magnet secretly. 

Ryan finds himself leaning forward into Shane’s space, trying to send a message with physical cues that he’s not sure he can say out loud, and luckily Shane seems to get it, because he leans forward to reach Ryan in the middle with a chaste press of lips. 

It devolves into something else, Ryan’s hands twining themselves into Shane’s hair, pressing him closer and closer, listening to Shane’s breathy gasps and moans, swallowing them down as it happens. 

He pulls Shane off the couch and to his bed, shutting his laptop case, encouraging Shane to take off his coat, stay awhile, encouraging him to climb into bed, skin to skin, curled up next to each other seeking things that they’re only now able to understand.

“Can I see them in person, baby?” Ryan says, his voice soft against the top of Shane’s head, his heartbeat fluttering as he thinks about the sleek feathers that were so barely captured in the video. 

Shane tenses, and Ryan soothes the nape of his neck again, until Shane sighs and relaxes. 

“You don’t have to show me everything babe, it’s up to you what you want to do first.”  
He can feel the hesitation, so Ryan presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m not running away baby, I’m right here.”

The wings are as spectacular as he had hoped they would be, soft and smooth between his fingers, warm and comfortable, something he could see himself falling asleep in for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh thanks for reading, don't show this to real buzzfeed people, leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it I guess?
> 
> Yeah sure smash that mothafuckin kudo button lmao


End file.
